ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice/Soundtrack
Disc 1 (Consists of mostly hard rock, heavy metal and Glam Metal songs that will appear during Story Mode fight scenes and in character trailers) #"Viper" by Bomb Factory* (Superman vs. Akira) #"Chinese Arithmatic" by Faith No More** (Batman vs. Bahn) #"So What" by P!nk (Wonder Woman vs. Ulala) #"Beat It" by Michael Jackson as seen in Guitar Hero: World Tour with Activision's permission (Green Lantern vs. Ryo) #"His World" by Crush 40 (The Flash vs. Sonic) #"Wasted Years" by Iron Maiden (Shazam vs. Nights) #"Holy Diver" by Dio (Hawkgirl vs. Bayonetta) #(Aquaman vs. Amigo) #(Green Arrow vs. AiAi) #(Nightwing vs. Billy) #(Raven vs. Shadow) #"Bullet" by Hyro The Hero (Cyborg vs. Beat) #(The Joker vs. Jack) #(Catwoman vs. Tillis) #"Fire Your Guns" by AC/DC*** (Deathstroke vs. Sam) #(Doomsday vs. Gilius) #(Bane vs. Jeffry) #(Harley Quinn vs. Arle) #(Solomon Grundy vs. Zobio) #(Ares vs. Neff) #(Sinestro vs. Joe) #(Black Adam vs. Vyse) #"Killer Queen" by Queen (Killer Frost vs. Sakura) #"Hangin' Tough" by New Kids on the Block (Lobo vs. Zephyr) #(Batgirl vs. Pai) #"Fist Bump" by Douglas Robb (of Hoobastank) (Zod vs. Infinite) #(Martian Manhunter vs. Shou) #"Himitsu Keisatsu" by Hatsune Miku (Zatanna vs. Hatsune Miku) #(Black Canary vs. Sarah) #(Cheetah vs. Pudding) #(Supergirl vs. Riela) #(Dr. Fate vs. Chaz) #(Firestorm vs. Jacky) #(Deadshot vs. Hotsuma) #"Red Scare" by Helmet (Scarecrow vs. Ethan) #(Robin vs. Keil) #(Starfire vs. Gum) #(Captain Cold vs. Satan) #(Gorilla Grodd vs. Bongo) #(Brainiac vs. Zavok) #(Poison Ivy vs. Blaze) #(Swamp Thing vs. The Ooze) #(Blue Beetle vs. Agent Ford) #(Atrocitus vs. Xavier) #"Let Me Drown" by Soundgarden**** (Black Manta vs. Kyrie) #(Red Hood vs. Yuri) #(Atom vs. Yuma) #(Enchantress vs. Jeanne) #"One More Light" by Linkin Park************************* (Lex Luthor vs. Dr. Eggman) #"The Final Countdown" by Europe, "The Show Must Go On" by Queen (Darkseid vs. The Magician) (Also the final boss theme) Disc 2 (Consists of songs from any genre that will appear in Story Mode) #"The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson****** #"The Fat Man" by Fats Domino******* #"In Da Club" by 50 Cent #Those Darlins******** #"Imagine" by John Lennon #2 Live Crew********* #(Undetemined Elvis Presley song) #Lil' Peep********** #"You Think I Don't Know (But I Know)" by Charles Bradley*********** #Mel Tillis************ #"One Week" by Barenaked Ladies #Mobb Deep************* #"Band on the Run" by Paul McCartney & Wings #"Everlasting Love" by Robert Knight************** #"Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry*************** #Montgomery Gentry**************** #"Superhero" by Falling In Reverse #? #Steely Dan***************** #(Undetermined Bob Marley song) #? #"U Got It Bad" by Usher #"If You Could Only See" by Tonic #? #"Back from the Dead" by Skillet #? #"Take It All" by Pop Evil #"Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffet #"Square Hammer" by Ghost #? #"Heat Of The Moment" by Asia****************** #"It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down #"Downfall" by Trust Company #(Undetermined George Harrison song) #? #"No Reason" by Sum 41 #"Beat It" by Michael Jackson as seen in Guitar Hero: World Tour with Activision's Permission #"Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen #[ #(Undetermined Tom Petty song)******************* #[ #"More Than a Feeling" by Boston******************** #"Bulletproof" by Godsmack #? #"Crazy Town" by Jason Aldean #(Undetermined Ringo Starr song) #Don Williams********************* #(Undetermined Glen Campbell song)********************** #? #The Tragically Hip********************** #(Undetermined Johnny Cash song) #? #"Jessica" by The Allman Brothers Band************************ #"Heal the World" by Michael Jackson***** *Opening Theme **In memory of Chuck Mosley ***In memory of Malcolm Young ****In memory of Chris Cornell *****End Credits Theme ******In memory of Scott Putesky *******In memory of Fat Domino ********In memory of Jessi Zazu *********In memory of Fresh Kid Ice **********In memory of Lil' Peep ***********In memory of Charles Bradley ************In memory of Prodigy *************In memory of Mel Tillis **************In memory of Robert Knight ***************In memory of Chuck Berry ****************In memory of Troy Gentry *****************In memory of Walter Becker ******************In memory of John Wetton *******************In memory of Tom Petty ********************In memory of Sib Hashian *********************In memory of Don Williams **********************In memory of Glen Campbell ***********************In memory of Gord Drownie ************************In memory of Gregg Allman *************************In memory of Chester Bennington Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Category:Music Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games